compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Verb
Verbs are used in the syntax of the English language to give action to the subject in a sentence http://www.writingcentre.uottawa.ca/hypergrammar/verbs.html. Common examples of verbs are run, walk, and play. Verbs also give a sense of being to a subjecthttp://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/verbs.htm. Examples include, is, were, been, and seem. A verb and a subject must be in a sentence, in order for it to be a complete sentence. Transitive versus Intransitive There are some situations in which a verb requires an object http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/verbs.htm. An example would be, “ I rode to”. You need something after to, in order for the sentence to be complete and to make sense. This type of verb is called a transitive verb. Verbs that do not require an object are called intransitive verbs http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/verbs.htm. An example of an intransitive verb in a sentence is, “I fell”. Fell does not require that you say where you fell; it is complete by itself, making it an intransitive verb. Finite versus Non-Finite Finite verbs can stand alone as the main verb in a sentence http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/verbs.htm. An example would be, “I smashed the marshmallow”. Smashed is the only verb in the sentence and does not need another verb in order for the sentence to make sense. A non-finite verb needs another verb in the sentence in order for it to make sense http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/verbs.htm. An example would be, “The crying child…” Crying needs another verb like ate for the sentence to be complete. “The crying child ate chips” is a complete sentence but it requires 2 verbs, crying and ate, therefore, each verb in that sentence is non-finite. Verbals Verbals are non-finite verbs that function as other parts of speech http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/verbs.htm. There are 3 types of verbals including, gerunds, infinitives, and participles. Gerunds Gerunds are verbs that are made into nouns by adding –ing to the end of the verb https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/627/03/. An example would be talking, walking, and laughing. Gerunds are verbs that are made into nouns , therefore can perform the same functions as nouns do like, the subject , or the object of a verb. Infinitives Infinitives are verbs that function as other parts of speech, through adding to before the verb https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/627/03/. An example would be, to fly, to fish, or to stand. An example in a sentence would be, "To go after the party was just started, seemed like a mistake". Go is now the subject of this sentence after putting to in front of it, making it an infinitive. Participles Participles are verbs that are made into adjectives, by adding -ing, -ed and several others. There are 2 variations of participles, past and present. Present participles end in -ing and include examples like, "The baking ''mother, wore a fancy apron". ''Bake, by adding -ing, can now be used as an adjective to describe the mother. Past participles end in -ed, -en, -t, -d, -n, or -ne https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/627/03/. An example of a past participle would be, "The scared puppy, paced nervously". Scare by adding -ed to the end is now an adjective describing the noun, puppy. Punctuation It is common in sentences, whether it be in published literature or in academic papers, to separate the verb from the subject, with an intervention. It is done via 2 or more commas, seperating the intervention from the subject and verb. An example would be, "The high school experience, socialization, sports, and girls, is the reason why I chose to go to traditional public schools, rather than a charter school". A common mistake is to use the verb that matches with the intervention, but the correct use, is to match it with the subject The Elements of Style. William Strunk and E.B. White.. Is matches with the subject in this sentence, but are matches with the intervention, you must use is, in order for the sentence to be proper. References What is a verb? MacFayden, Heather. http://www.writingcentre.uottawa.ca/hypergrammar/verbs.html http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/verbs.htm The Elements of Style. William Strunk and E.B. White. https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/627/03/ http://www.grammar-monster.com/glossary/past_participles.htm